Prometheus
The son of two criminals who were such high ranking gang members they were completely off the grid, Prometheus was born practically as a ghost in the system, not having a true identity, and practically not even existing to society. He attempted to do something good with his life, by stopping criminals while dressed up as Batman, though he would be stopped and Batman would break his will, against Strange's will. History Early Life Prometheus was born to two individuals that were completely off the grid, and possessed an extremely high intellect since his birth. He learned how to speak, read, and write with prodiguous talent, his mind being able to replicate the actions of those he saw around him. He was carried from place to place and lived in the most inhumane of conditions, narrowly avoiding his abortion and his death. From since he was two years old, his parents "abandoned "him, after fabricating an identity for him that was soon discarded. Prometheus emerged from the slums in New York City, and despite the fact that his parents had spies set up to report his progress, those spies were caught, interrogated and killed by a rival gang. His parents who came were ambushed and were also murdered. Prometheus, despite his circumstances wished to do something good for society, so he fabricated an identity once more, and attended school all the way up to university, and gained PhD level skill in his chosen areas of study. However, the death of his parents left him emotionally scarred and depressed. Coming to the realization that even if he does become successful, nothing would change as he technically didn't exist, he decided that if there's anything he can do, it was stop crime. Broken by the Bat Prometheus managed to find out about a few criminals smuggling in Apokoliptian technology, who managed to make even the police retreat from the scene of the crime. Knowing that if someone didn't do something, the criminals would get away, Prometheus decided to seize the moment, dressing up as his idol, the Batman to give him credit, and went off to stop crime. However, what he didn't count on, is Batman managing to make it in time, albeit late, with Doctor Strange accompanying him. Prometheus had practically killed the entire gang of criminals, and was apprehended by Batman, who did not simply apprehend him, but broke his spirit and his trust in Batman, with Prometheus now seeing his idol as a hypocrite due to him scolding him for doing the very same thing he does, against the wishes of Doctor Strange. Confined in Jail, Prometheus managed to make it out by inventing the prototye for his helmet, and downloading an incomplete copy of the fighting styles of the World's Greatest Martial Artists. Breaking out through a combination of hypnosis and neural gas, Prometheus went back to the smuggling site, where he found the remains of Apokoliptian technology. Prometheus would spend the reminding time reverse-engineering the technology, and create the suit and helmet he wears to this date. Prometheus obtained large sums of money both from his parents' hidden stashes of money and by extorting local mob bosses using his knowledge of their criminal activities gained by his own inherited criminal bloodline and natural talent, but the research he did as Batman's previous biggest fan. Leaving the country, he used his money to travel the world in order to develop the skills he would need. His activities during this period included training as an underground pit-fighter in Brazil, working as a mercenary in Africa, joining terrorist groups in the Middle East, studying silat in Malaysia, associating with the wealthy social elite in order to learn their secrets ('I learned to kill in a dozen different Languages'), and attending only the finest in legitimate academic schools and universities. During training, Prometheus would have his first extraterrestrial encounter. While training in Brazil, a tribal leader he became friends with showed him their greatest treasure: an alien spaceship upon which their ancient monastery had been built. The leader then transformed into one of the aliens who had first landed there, and Prometheus was forced to kill him to obtain the key to what Prometheus dubbed "The Ghost Zone", an infinite expanse of white nothingness. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: He is a polymath who has specialized in multiple fields of larger fields such as Physics, Biology, Algebra, Technology, English, History, and Religion. He was intelligent enough to build a working version of his helmet with extremely limited resources while imprisoned, and then went on to reverse engineer Apokoliptian technology, escaping jail easily, forcing it to go under a rich mobsters name, whom he would then go on to rob and kill to obtain said mobster's fortune and the respect of the gang. Prometheus' knowledge of the underground world is terrifying, and he can often be found emerging when a supernatural/superhuman even is taking place, salvaging whatever he can in a race for self-improvement. :* Computer Operation :* Electrical Engineering :* Gadgetry :* Mechanical Aptitude :* Multilingualism: He is able to speak English, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Portuguese, Guyanese Creole, Dutch, French and knows Sign-Language. * Intimidation: He has also seen to be able to instill fear in others, as Batman does, and to manipulate them in doing so, perfectly mimicking and somewhat improving on Batman's skill, and is a master of interrogation. Due to his unhindered ruthlessness, he scares some criminals even more than the Batman does himself. * Acrobatics: The helmet allows Prometheus to mimic and replicate, and in a sense makes the the acrobatic and gymanstic prowess of other martial artists is own, and allows him to hone it even further. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Even without his helmet, Prometheus is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing, Boxing, Karate, Capoeira, Silat, and Savate. With it, he is more than a match for almost any martial artist on the planet. * Firearms: He has the amazing ability to use almost any common object, such as CDs and pencils with deadly accuracy, rivaling the extremely superb archers, and this skill is only amplified with his helmet. * Tactical Analysis: He has created more than 1,000 master plans to escape any situation and defeat any meta-human through planning and preparation and a detailed understanding of the weaknesses and tactics that an opponent is likely to use against him, giving him great skill in the field of escapology. * Driving: Due to the large amount of driving and the distance between camps, in the Middle East, Prometheus became proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he even more skillful in vehicles that were designated escape vehicles i.e at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. *'Off the Grid': Prometheus, due to having literally no records, is completely untraceable by any database and cannot even be pinpointed by any satellite. *'Kinesthetic Learning': Even before building his helmet, in jail, Prometheus managed to replicate the very action Batman had used to apprehend him, proving that his martial arts skill is an intellectual infinitum, with it growing the more he fights, and the more techniques utilized against him. It is hinted that this is actually Prometheus' metahuman power: an adoptive muscle memory. Theoretically, Prometheus can learn the entire CD he uses without need for the helmet, making him extremely dangerous. *'Indomitable Will': Forcing himself to stay alive after being "abandoned" by his parents, Prometheus survived by sheer force of will, utilizing his hyper-developed mind to obtain what was needed to survive however he could. Even if his mind offers no telepathic resistance, the inside of his mind is extremely chaotic, and thus it is extremely hard to control him, or even retrieve information from his mind. * Survival Equipment * Body Armor: The costume is made of a lightweight and durable material, which is intertwined with synaptic relays to increase their formidable fighting prowess and covered with microscopic nano-bites to affect the opponent's brain. The armor is also able to fly through the manipulation of magnetic forces and generate force fields. It is also reinforced by Apokoliptian technology, making it more durable than usual Earth materials. :* Chameleon Device: This device allows him to imitate the voice and facial mannerisms of a person flawlessly. * Computerized Helmet: Is connected to his brain and central nervous system. :* Download Capabilities: Able to download any kind of information into his brain and download movements, mannerisms, and fighting styles into his central nervous system. He has been able to download the Watchtower's schematics onto a CD and from there download them straight into his brain which allows him to automatically know where everything is in the Watchtower. Has been able to download a CD into his central nervous system that contains 30 of the World's Best Martial Arts Masters, one of them being Batman's fighting style. :* Hypnosis: By flickering the lights at a rate of 10 cycles per second, he can induce hypnosis. :* Neural Chaff: Given off by the helmet, neural chaff disorganizes thought processes. It interferes with brain electricity. It is like giving thoughts the 'flu' and is extremely effective against concentration. :* Memory Enhancement: Enhances his short-term memory. :* Pain Killers: His helmet releases endorphin to take care of any pain he feels. Transportation * Cosmic Key: Possessed the key to The Ghost Zone, allowing him teleportation abilities via another dimension as well as a hidden extra-dimensional base. It can also be used to inflict total molecular disintegration of a target. Weapons * Microscopic Nanobots: Attacks central nervous system, infecting the brain of a human and/or metahuman through electronic impulses, causing the individual to lose control of his abilities for 5 minutes. * Energized Nightstick :* High Hit-Impact: Able to destroy boulders and anvils with a single light strike. :* Computerized Reprogramming: capable of hacking and alternating internal electronic equipment. * Wrist Gauntlets: Fires and/or launches different kinds of ammo and artillery. :* Molecular Toxins Dart: Attacks morpho-plastic nervous system. It gives complete spastic paralysis. The victim doesn't have any control over their physical structure. It stops his molecules from forming polymer chains. This effect turns the victim into a puddle and can last about an hour, and is extremely effective against those with a malleable structure. :* Mini-Rockets :* Incendiaries :* Grenades :* Grappling Hook: 'Despite the fact that his suit can fly, as "homage" to Batman, he added it in. :*'Unique Bullets: Special bolts created by reverse-engineering divine craftsmanship, and're capable of inflicting great damage even against Martians & Kryptonians. The original bolts were created by Hepheastus/Vulcan, giving it an additional magical-based damage. Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Villains Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters